


Pancakes

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Has really nothing to do with pancakes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Blip. Love and friendship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly too much may take it down...

“We like the cock, everyone?” Phil said quirking an eyebrow at Dan after he shut off the camera. 

“What?” Dan said smirking. “Too far?” 

Phil thought for a minute, “Not sure.” 

“Well let me know if you want me to cut it.” 

“I prefer them uncut and natural thanks.” Phil dead panned. 

“Phil!” 

“What? It’s true.” Phil smiled. “Honestly, let me think about it. You want to watch a movie or something before editing?” 

“Sure.” 

____

“Okay it’s done.” Dan said walking into the lounge. He and Phil walked up to the office. Phil sat down and watched the whole thing straight through. 

“I think we’ll keep it.”

“You sure?” Dan asked, “We can cut it if you want, it’s pretty blatant.”

“Blatant but we both kind of glossed over it. We didn’t pause or anything to draw attention to it, so I think it’s fine.”

Dan looked at him for a minute. “If you’re sure, Phil.” 

Phil stood up, walked over to where Dan sat, he bent over and cupped the back of his head with both hands. Looking directly into his eyes, “I love it the way it is.” He then pressed his lips gently to Dan’s. He pulled back, “It’s the closest thing to a coming out video I’ll ever do. It feels right that you’re sitting right beside me in that moment. It’s perfect, there’s no denial, but it’s also not the main focus of the video. It’s just there. Done. That’s it. Upload it, and let’s get dinner.” Phil stood and walked out of the office. 

Dan smiled, hit the upload button, and followed his best friend and love of his life out the door.


End file.
